Windfury Weapon
Overview '' Imbue the Shaman's weapon with wind. Each hit has a 20% chance of dealing additional damage equal to two extra attacks with XX extra attack power (see Description for different attack power per each rank level). Lasts for 30 minutes.'' Functionality Use *Casting Time: Instant Cast *Range: Not Applicable *Duration: 30 minutes *Cooldown: Global Spell Cooldown Limitations *Self-casting only. Rank Table The following table is current as of Patch 1.11 |} The following table is information prior to Patch 1.11. |} Talents Talents that can improve the weapon buff: |} Tips Windfury is the end-game enhancement buff. It offers a flat 40% damage increase to your base melee DPS, not counting the +atk power bonus granted on 2/7ths of all of your swings. Currently, as of 2.01, Windfury procs CAN proc weapon based procs and enchants (Meaning you could potentially have a Crusader proc 3 timesnormal swing and the 2 Windfury occurances, or 6 times if you are Dual-Wield Stormstrike specced!), and Stormstrike can now proc Windfury, as well. Windfury procs that crit will also proc Flurry, but Windfury procs themselves do not consume Flurry. This means that after getting a high Crit Chance, you could have a basically never-ending Flurry buff! Also in 2.01, Windfury recieved a huge buff by way of elemental weapons. Elemental weapons now adds a flat +40% damage to your two Windfury occurances, as opposed to +40% to the attack power bonus. This buff adds a flat +16% damage increase, furthering Windfury's effectiveness to add +56% additional melee DPS! ---- Unfortunately, recent tests have shown that Windfury has a 3 second cooldown per windfury rank. However, this is easily solved by using different ranks of Windfury. Have your highest rank on the Main-Hand and next highest rank on the Off-Hand for optimal DPS. Slow weapons are recommended for Stormstriking shamans and for PVP in general. Windfury is amazing with slow weapons in PVP. It's like gambling, but with the odds heavily stacked in your favor. End game shamans are seeing 3.5k+ windfuries on a regular basis with the new changes in 2.01. The tact behind this is, when a windfury goes off, you can follow it up with a stormstrike + earthshock. If the target is below 75% health, this results in an instant kill. This kills the target before healers recognize the danger, paladins bubble, druids NS heal themselves or root/run, Warlocks death coil or CC, rogues vanish/gouge etc. This kills before anyone can hit their "emergency" button. It's slow weapon windfury kills (or insta-gibs) that result in posts on the shaman forums saying nerf shamans. Not that we are doing too much damage, but that we can kill, before the target even knows they are in trouble. Sometimes you'll die, sometimes you'll go on a 15 kill rampage that you wished you recorded. Unfortunately, in the expansion, Blizzard has planned to roughly double, everyone's HP, which will more than likely kill the 2-handed wielding insta-gibbing shaman in favor of the steady damaging dual wielding shaman. ---- Windfury vs Rockbiter vs Flametoungue vs Icebrand. Windfury is by far the best end-game enhancment enchant. It adds a flat +56% boost(talented) to what would be a gear boosted high DPS amount. Windfury is not as good if that DPS amount isn't gear boosted, which is where the other weapon attacks come in. Rockbiter is the poor shaman's best friend. It is only superior in DPS to Windfury (both at level 60) if the base DPS of the shaman was less than 75 (Base DPS = Weapon DPS + Atk power DPS). I will update this when the BC hits. Flametoungue. Flametoungue is the elemental shaman's weapon enchant. Does exceptional damage on an incredibly fast 1 hander as the +10% spell damage effect does not scale with weapon speed. Icebrand. Icebrand is a great enchant for a poorly equipped enhancement shaman or any resto shaman. It procs off of stormstrike, making it acceptable. It's main bonus is it's snare, so it is often used by elemental or resto shamans who aren't looking to kill, just to maim. Patches and Hotfixes Category:Shaman Abilities Category:Nature Spells